Line guide devices of the above-indicated kind are known in various configurations for support or contact of one of the two runs or both runs of a line carrier, for example an energy guiding chain. Different guiding devices are used depending on the arrangement and guidance of the line carrier in order suitably to support or hold the runs by contact regions of an appropriate configuration.
In one kind of application the two runs are arranged horizontally and in mutually superposed relationship. A distinction is therefore drawn between the upper run and the lower run of the line carrier. The lower run is generally connected to a stationary connection and is set down on a base or a suitable guiding device. The upper run which in this case is connected to a moveable connection can either be guided in self-supporting relationship or, after a self-supporting region adjoining the direction-changing region, it is set down on the lower run and is guided beyond the stationary connection of the lower run by a suitable guiding device or is guided entirely by a suitable guiding device. In that case the upper run can slide on the guiding device or can be supported and entrained by same.
In another horizontal application the two runs are arranged in mutually juxtaposed relationship. In that case the two runs lie laterally on a horizontal support surface and, particularly when longer displacement travels of the line carrier are involved, they are supported by contact surfaces to prevent horizontal movements, at the side facing outwardly in relation to the direction-changing region and at the side facing inwardly in relation to the direction-changing region.
Support of the sides of the runs which face outwardly in relation to the direction-changing region and possibly inwardly is required in many cases even with a vertical arrangement if the line carrier is displaced in a vertical direction. When longer displacement travels and higher displacement speeds are involved, the runs must be prevented from oscillating or knocking against each other by suitable guiding devices. Particularly with vertical applications guiding devices for supporting the sides of the runs, that face outwardly and inwardly in relation to the direction-changing region of the line carrier, are relatively complicated and expensive as support for the inward sides must permit the line carrier to pass through the direction-changing region. Support for the run connected to a moveable connection, at its inwardly and/or outwardly facing side, in addition results in unwanted sliding friction.
A line guide device of the kind set forth in the opening part of this specification is known from DE 20 2007 005 478 U1. In that arrangement the guiding device has a guide channel having a contact region for the side, facing outwardly in relation to the direction-changing region of the line carrier, of the run which is connected to the stationary connection. In addition the known guiding device has at least one holding device for supporting the run connected to the stationary connection, at the side facing inwardly in relation to the direction-changing region.
The holding device is designed in the manner of a rocker member which is pivotable in a plane extending perpendicularly to the central longitudinal plane of the line carrier, that is perpendicular to the above-mentioned contact region. The rocker-like holding device has at an end a contact region for stationary contact at the side of the run facing inwardly in relation to the direction-changing region of the line carrier, while at the other end it has a projection cooperating with a side surface of the run, that is arranged perpendicularly to the inwardly and the outwardly facing sides.
By virtue of contact with that side surface the rocker-like holding device is pivoted in such a way that the contact region arranged at the opposite end engages behind the side of the run, that faces inwardly in relation to the direction-changing region. If contact with that side surface is lost when the run passes into the direction-changing region upon displacement of the line carrier then the rocker-like holding device is pivoted in the reverse direction so that the contact region no longer engages behind the inwardly facing side of the run at the opposite end of the holding device, and can thus pass the direction-changing region of the line carrier.
The rocker-like holding device is arranged pivotably at at least one side wall of the guide channel and engages with the contact region for the side of the line carrier, that faces inwardly in relation to the direction-changing region, and the projection cooperating with a side surface of the run, depending on its respective pivotal position, through an opening in the side wall of the guide channel.
The guiding device known from the above-mentioned publication for a vertically hanging run of a line carrier, that is connected to the stationary connection, is also relatively complicated and expensive. Support in respect of the run connected to the moveable connection by such a guiding device further leads to unwanted sliding friction with the contact region and the projection of the holding device, that cooperates with a side wall of the line carrier, and with the other contact regions for the moveable run.